


With you online 3.0

by az90971



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971
Summary: 目前是半回归了，虽然依旧是一条没啥进度的咸鱼式DPS，所以，电线杆和根本长不高也继续在艾非泽亚当光只跑腿员（大概吧）网游pa，借用FF14大部分设定。





	With you online 3.0

**Author's Note:**

> 目前是半回归了，虽然依旧是一条没啥进度的咸鱼式DPS，所以，电线杆和根本长不高也继续在艾非泽亚当光只跑腿员（大概吧）
> 
> 网游pa，借用FF14大部分设定。

艾非泽亚是片神秘的大陆，它隐藏在不同于现世的异世界中，只有通过连接异世界的生命线和储存异世界信息的容器才能接触到这神秘的大陆……为了探索这片神秘的大陆，许多许多的现世的人进驻艾非泽亚，并沉迷其中……

“为了拯救艾非泽亚，我已经拼尽全力了。”  
“不，先生，您没有尽全力，你每天还要睡觉。”坐在白色陆行鸟后座上的根本长不高说，“不仅如此，您还要吃饭……”  
“那是为了拯救艾非泽亚所必须的。”正操控着白色陆行鸟飞向莫古力老窝的电线杆说。  
“为什么您掉进魔晄里还能平安无事……”  
“为了艾非泽亚，我就不能死。像我这样伟大的白魔、学者、占星，艾非泽亚都找不出第二个。”  
“对！全程站姿的输出奶！艾非泽亚还有第二个吗！”  
“我刚才还给你一个天赐，忘记了吗？”电线杆操纵白色陆行鸟落下。  
“你把天赐丢给了自己！您失忆了吗！”  
“走，咱们去拔莫古的绒绒球。”率先下了坐骑的电线杆说。

但还未等克劳德说什么，他们面前的电脑屏幕突然一黑，接着抓着插头的宝条博士的咳嗽声响了两声。  
“克劳德 斯特莱夫，轮到你了。”  
“哦。”听到宝条博士喊自己，克劳德站了起来，没走几步，他转身回来并从机箱上拔走了电源线。

对于尼波海姆发生的事情，克劳德已经写过无数份则重点不同的报告，还参加了数次听证会，详述了多次事情的起因经过结果。因为作战记录仪在大火中被毁，所以此次参与任务的三人的说辞就成了关键证据，当然，当地村民的讲述也是证据的一部分。最终，公司终于得出了尼波海姆大火是能源线路的意外损坏造成的，同时，神罗公司承诺重建村子并赔偿一部分损失。而作为参与任务的神罗英雄、克劳德 斯特莱夫以及扎克 菲尔则因为接触魔晄时间过长，被代入神罗的科学研究所进行观察治疗。

“坐下，斯特莱夫先生。”  
“是，博士。”抓着电源线的克劳德坐到了宝条指给他的椅子上。  
“你似乎很不喜欢检查。”  
“上次不是已经说过我的检查结果已经趋近正常吗，为什么我还要被关在这里。”克劳德的语气中充斥着不满，“我希望早日回去。”  
“看得出来，你并不喜欢陪萨菲罗斯玩游戏。”  
“想要个本分奶是件过分的事情吗？”克劳德说得咬牙切齿。  
“删掉他的账号。”宝条博士的眼镜反射着来自日光灯的光，以至于镜片后他的眼睛都藏入两片白色中。  
“我试过，但是我打不过他。”克劳德‘啧’了一声。  
“嗯，他单手就能把你丢出去，我在监控里看到了。”  
“啧。”  
“不如我们做一个交易。”  
“……我可以拒绝吗？”本能觉得不会发生好事的克劳德说。  
“我可以让你拥有‘战士’的实力。”宝条博士说，“不需要通过推荐我就能使你成为‘战士’，之后你只需要打败萨菲罗斯，删掉他的游戏账号。”  
“……我拒绝。”略微犹豫了片刻的克劳德说。  
“为什么，你难道不想成为‘战士’吗？！”  
“我成为的‘战士’不是为了删萨菲罗斯的账号。”克劳德说得义正言辞。  
“这是你成为‘战士’唯一一次机会。”宝条博士向上推了推眼镜，“不考虑一下吗，斯特莱夫先生。”  
“不考虑了，我没兴趣通过这种手段成为‘战士’。”  
“是吗？听说萨菲罗斯要开荒亚历山大机工城……”  
“我比您更早知道。”说完，手里抓着电源线的克劳德站起来，“请您告诉我，研究所哪里能销毁电源线。”

有时候，事情并不会如想象中那般顺利，就像现在，即使销毁电源线也不能阻止萨菲罗斯去开荒亚历山大机工城……当然了，克劳德和扎克都没有能逃脱被拉入队，即使他们想用宝条要用他们做人体实验做借口都不行……

“我和宝条说了，如果敢不经过你们同意就做人体实验，我就把他这些年背着鲁克莱西亚发表论文的事都告发。”萨菲罗斯抱着双臂说，“他发表的那些观点都是鲁克莱西亚反对的，还发表在她不看的某刊物上。”  
“……这就是你随意切站姿丢石头的理由？”躺在地板上的根本长不高说。  
“身为骑士，你为什么不能奶自己一口？”萨菲罗斯看着屏幕说。  
“开场的石肤都是我亲自上的！”克劳德拍着桌子说。  
“嗯，再多丢一块石头应该能过……”萨菲罗斯认真思考着什么。  
“这么喜欢输出为什么不做DPS！”  
“因为我有一颗济世救人的心。”萨菲罗斯看着坐在他旁边的克劳德，“去把买饮料的扎克抓回来，咱们再来一盘。”  
“我拒绝！先生！我拒绝！”  
或许，有一瞬间，克劳德后悔拒绝了宝条博士的提议，如果他真的接受了实验，变成了‘战士’，说不定他现在已经删掉了‘电线杆’这个游戏角色……


End file.
